Names
by beautifulgeek11
Summary: How am I going to call him? Maybe cup cake? Beloved? Dear? Sugarcoat? Precious?" asked Ino to herself. SasuIno.


**Sweet Names**

Babe? Nah, it's like a pig's name.

Love? Too corny.

Darling? It sounds like we're an old couple.

Sweetie? Too unoriginal.

Honeybunch? Eew. Is this supposed to be a joke?

Sugar? Definitely not!

Honey? Too common.

Baby? Sasuke-baby? Hell no!

Oh my goodness. Seriously, how am I gonna call him? I have no idea how am I gonna call my new boyfriend. Those stuffs are too corny but Sakura told me it is important to a relationship to call each other sweet names. Sakura is officially dating Naruto, who would've thought?

They call each other 'sweetheart', I know right? It's so unbelievably dull.

How am I gonna call Sasuke? What is the best name fits_ just_ for him. Yesterday, he just asked me to be his girlfriend.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Now, what is the reason you called me for, Sasuke-kun?" I asked, not having any slightest idea why. But oh well. That time, I know he wants to say serious that will make me laugh.

He looks so nervous that made my eyebrow raised, Sasuke plus being nervous equals… it doesn't look right, it is also making me nervous.

He's Sasuke-kun, he was an avenger. He went back 3 years ago, and he still has those fan-hoes that always pissing me off. Now, almost all of us are turning 20, well except, Team Gai whose a year ahead of us.

"Did you call me to just stand in front of you, let me tell you this but I have some shits to do in Torture and Interrogation office," I just told him that so he would say what he wants to say faster, because I am quite excited.

Seeing Sasuke-kun being nervous makes my day, he looked at me heavily. Now what?

"So you called me here so you can stare at me for the whole day, is that it?" wow, maybe this will be quite serious cause it takes too much time to say it.

"…No," he responded, at last he talked!

"Don't tell me you called me here in the training ground so I can train with you, if that's it… I am going, I am too tired wor—That's not it!" he cut me off, well what the heck?

"So you called me here because… uh… you want to ask tips how to ask a girl out?" I hope this guess will be right.

"…Not exactly," he answered, huh? What then? Now this is pissing the hell off me, I am tired of guessing.

"You called me here coz' you want a favor to ask?" that's my final guess, I hope it's right, I waited for him to answer.

"…Not really," he said, I gave up. Fuck that, it is too bad that I am not a fortuneteller.

"Then what is it, tell me already, damn it!" I said furiously, I don't have a long patience.

"…I want…" he started but stopped, I could tell that he's so nervous.

"You want?" I encouraged him to continue his sentence.

"…you," he continued, what did he say? He wants what? Me? As in me, Yamanaka Ino?

"Can you like… clear that?" I asked him, I am shocked.

"I want you… be my girlfriend." It was not a question, it was a statement.

I pointed to myself and asked him, "Me? You're… girlfriend?"

I regained my posture, "Why?" I inquired him, he's not nervous anymore...

He didn't respond, but it is fine for me to be his girlfriend, heck… he's 6 in the scale of 1-5 and he's an A plus in a grade scale. I don't love him, but I do like him. Who would hate the new Sasuke-kun anyway? And I'm definitely certain that he doesn't love me either. But I know he likes me, well he asked me out, didn't he?

"Well, it's not bad to try, well sure," I told him with smile, maybe he asked me to be his girlfriend so we're not the only single in the 'former' rookie nine plus Team Gai. Naruto has Sakura, Kiba has Hinata, Shino has Kiba's older sister… Hana, Shika has Temari, Chouji has Ayame, Lee has Tenten, and Neji has the girl in ANBU.

"So what are we now… a couple?" I asked him, and he responded, "...I can't see anything that is more accurate than that," he said with smirk.

_End of the Flashback_

* * *

I have to meet him in the ramen stand, I think this is what a couple do, but how am I going to call him? Maybe cup cake? Beloved? Dear? Sugarcoat? Precious?

Perhaps I am just gonna ask him what name he wants? Yeah, that's a good idea, I am just gonna ask him… oh wait, what time is it? I have to meet him at 3 in the afternoon, oh holy snap! It's 3:18, damn! I am so late.

I was about to go to the ramen stand now, but when I opened the door, I saw Sasuke standing.

"Sorry, you don't have to pick me up, ya'know." I said and he didn't respond.

* * *

We started walking, and it feels so awkward… everyone is looking at us, and they are whispering to each other. I feel so uncomfortable.

At last! We reached our destination, Ichiraku ramen.

"What do you wanna eat?" he asked me. "Well, I want a miso ramen," I answered him.

"…2 miso ramen please," Sasuke told Ayame.

"Oh, so it's true that you guys are together…" Ayame said which made me blush.

"I… erm… how did you know?" I asked her, still blushing and I looked at Sasuke who is emotionless.

"Naruto-san told the whole village… and it's sweet that he's really happy for both you," he did what? Is he serious? I looked at Sasuke, whom still not having emotion.

So that's why people were looking and gossiping about us.

I sighed, that's Naruto for you.

"I am happy for both of you, excuse me, I am gonna get your orders, so wait for few minutes," we thanked her and she walked out to prepare the ramen we ordered.

I looked at Sasuke and said, "I feel… uncomfortable," he just told me 'it will be fine'.

I hope so. "Sasuke-kun?" I called him once again, and he turned his attention to me.

"I don't know how to say but… what do you want me to call you?" I said looking down, I feel so embarrass when I asked him that.

"…Whatever you want," he just said.

"Sasuke-kun! I am serious! What do you want me to call you?" I asked him again.

"...I told you whatever you want is fine," he alleged again.

"So do you want me to call you… honeybunch…? Sugarcoat…? Cupcake…? Love…? Sweetie…? Darling…?" I teased him, I can see to his eyes that he thinks those stuffs are corny.

"…Do we really have to have those kinds of stuffs?" he asked me, I could tell he doesn't like it.

"I guess not, it doesn't really matter… right?" I smiled at him, yes, it doesn't matter. 'Sasuke-kun' is enough. What if I don't call him sweet names? That doesn't mean that I like him less, right?

I realized that 'sweet' names doesn't really matter as long as we are together.

* * *

**Reviews? If I did grammatical error(s), I would love it if you're gonna point it out.**


End file.
